On his bad side
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.  It's no secret Kendall Knight has anger issues.


**Author: Happy BTR oneshot day everyone!**

On His Bad Side.

It was often said before, Kendall Knight had anger issues. Sneaky as he was it was always best to avoid getting on his bad side. The one thing that you could do to permanently land yourself on his bad side was harming his loved ones.

Cause there was no denying that Kendall Knight could be overprotective at times.

Whether over his family or friends- No scratch that there was no his family and friends. Just his family, cause his friends were his family just as much as his mom and his little sister.

The longest period he could remember ever spending without one of his friends were seven months and that was in the seven months before James was born. Their moms went to high school together and when they both got pregnant it brought them closer. Kendall and James had been in the playpen together when Kendall was just a few months old so naturally they became close friends soon becoming inseparable.

Time went by first steps were made and first words were said and soon it became time to start at pre-school. Three year old Kendall had refused to go to school till his best friend was old enough to go with them. After many cries, protests and tears Jenifer and Brooke agreed to wait with school till both boys were old enough.

When they did go to pre-school together they came across a small very energetic latino boy. The things that had been missing their friendship were filled. James had someone to play with his food with and Kendall had someone to roll in the mud with when James would be too worried about ruining his hair.

It was around then Kendall discovered one of his talents which would change his live forever.

Kendall had a knack for scheming. They learned that when the three of them found out where Carlos' mom hid the fresh baked cookies. Getting to the top of the shelf wasn't hard after Kendall made up the plan to make a ladder of all the stuff they could find in the house using the craziest things like silverware, toothbrushes and even the remote control.

Okay so that didn't work but plan B to climb on a chair to reach the top shelf had been much more efficient but you got to admit it was a clever plan for a three year old.

Their group of friends hadn't been complete till they were six and the three of them had gotten curious to the new quiet boy that had moved to their street. Quiet but smart Logan mitchell filled the small missing pieces that were still there, he made their group of friends complete.

Cause now they had someone to think up logical solutions to their problems. James and Carlos finally had someone with enough patience to help them learn without barely ever snapping at them.

But let's get back on track, Kendall Knight's bad side. The first person to land himself on Kendall's bad side was none other then his own father. When Kendall was seven his dad walked out on his family. He just left leaving a note saying he couldn't stay with them anymore, hurting not only Kendall but his mom and one year old sister as well. Kendall couldn't stop their hurt, feeling helpless.

Kendall vowed that he would never ever feel helpless like that again.

The second person to land on his bad side was Ross Nichols. Average bully who busied his his life with torturing Logan stealing his lunch and forcing the boy to make his homework.

This time Kendall didn't need to feel helpless. A few right punches, some nasty kicks and week of detention and Ross never bothered Logan again.

James' parents almost made it to his bad side during their divorce. Unlike his own parents' divorce James parents weren't making things so easy. Having fights till deep in the nights and throwing stuff at eachother.

Kendall didn't need to feel helpless this time either. He, Carlos and Logan had supported James the best they could during this time and eventually they helped him through the divorce.

When the boys went to secondary school Carlos short attention span became a problem. All four of them knew Carlos wasn't brightest of the bunch but the teacher mrs. Jacobs hadn't needed to point that out in front of the entire class! In protest all four boys simply became the most horrible students known to teacherkind. They even put bubblegum in mrs. Jacobs hair... which unfortunately leaded to her nervous breakdown.

Another reason why you should never land yourself on Kendall's bad side...

Cause the next time someone does maybe then his mom will finally make up her mind on those anger management classes.


End file.
